1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a filter unit, and a liquid ejecting apparatus on which the filter unit is mounted.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an example of an liquid ejecting apparatus, an ink jet printer which is provided with a liquid accommodation unit (ink carriage) which accommodates liquid (ink), a liquid ejecting section (recording head) which ejects liquid, and a supply flow path (ink supply flow path) through which liquid is supplied from the liquid accommodation unit to the liquid ejecting section, and in which printing is performed by ejecting liquid toward a medium has been known.
In such liquid ejecting apparatuses, there is an apparatus provided with an exchangeable filter which filters liquid flowing in a supply flow path (for example, JP-A-2009-28979). In this manner, foreign substances included in liquid which is supplied to the liquid ejecting section are collected using a filter, and it is possible to prevent supplying of liquid from being inhibited due to the filter, by exchanging the filter clogged with the foreign substances.
Meanwhile, in the above described liquid ejecting apparatus, since it is not possible to manage an exchange timing of a filter, there is a case in which the following problem occurs. That is, there is a concern that a filter which still can be normally used may be exchanged, by exchanging the filter earlier than an ideal timing, or a filter which is already incapable of being normally used may be continuously used by exchanging the filter later than the ideal timing.